


Arthur likes tall blondes

by IMAGI_nation



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAGI_nation/pseuds/IMAGI_nation
Summary: "You practically had your tongue down my throat, Arthur. I'm quite sure we can be on first name basis"Or how Arthur uses unconventional methods to get out of trouble.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), England/Germany (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Arthur likes tall blondes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! It's rarepair time! So I dislike how France is portrayed as a kind of predator that doesnt accept "no" so I hope he doesn't come over that way. I'd like to think the countries have a very different way of attaching importance to sex and relationships. Also Arthur is an idiot but you guys already knew that... right?

Ludwig was just minding his own business, passing by his nation colleagues on his way to the meeting room when he was suddenly pulled by the arm into a group of people, dipped and kissed like he had never been kissed before. His mind went completely blank appart from an "I'm so sorry" whispered into his ear as those lips pulled back from him.

"You see France, I simply can't go out on a date with you as I'm in a comitted relationship with my dear, Ludwig here." Arthur slapped the German, who still hadn't quite recovered, on the shoulder for good measure.  
  
"Ah, yes I shall accept your explanation over the obvious fact that you are a blatand liar and just assaulted our dear Germany." France replied dryly. "You don't have to go trough such drastic measures to reject me, mon cher. Its not like I'm heartbroken you know? Just disappointed at not being able to lick every part of your body tonight" France smirked and licked his lips.  
  
Britain was ready to punch the lecherous bastard, when a strong arm wrapped around his waist. "I'm sorry France, but Arthur is taken well care of and will not require your assistance in 'licking his entire body' as I will be the one doing so." Arthur didn't dare look at who just said that, but considering Francis actually blushed and stuttered an "oh well, d-desolé Allemagne I thought he was joking" Followed by an even more akward "have fun Angleterre!" before departing with his figurative tail between his legs. He had a good idea of who it might have been.  
  
Arthur closed his eyes and rubbed his neck with the realisation that he got from one mess into another. "Listen, Germany..." Arthur began before being interrupted "You practically had your tongue down my throat, Arthur. Which was quite the unexpected surprise. I'm quite sure we can be on first name basis" Arthur opened his eyes again in surprise to see that, no, the German was not actually about to kill him but instead seemed to be slightly mocking him. Arthur felt himself blush.  
  
"Oh, so now we are embarrassed?" Germany raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I panicked" Arthur tried miserably.  
  
"France asked you whether you wanted to have sex and your response was to grab the first person you saw and snog them?" Germany asked eyebrow still raised.  
  
"Well, you weren't the first person. Really. It needed to be believable." Arthur defended himself. Germany stared at the Englishman. "How do you mean believable?"  
  
"Well, France knows me well and I'll admit I have a thing for tall blondes so it had to be someone blonde." Arthur almost murmered that last bit, knowing how stupid it sounded, which made the German frown. "Normally, I would not even have said no. I just had a lot of paperwork to do and France makes me completely unproductive." Germany conceded that France was not really the best at completing his paperwork.  
  
"I get wishing to finish paperwork and thus get away from France but why kiss me?" Germany crossed his arms. Arthur felt himself redden again as he looked into the German's calculating blue eyes. "If I had kissed the actual first person it would have been Italy, which you know would have been very unbelievable" Ludwig nodded and shudered at the image of what lovino would have done. "Then there was Luxembourg, which despite being blonde isn't actually my type, a bit too small, also Emma and Tim would make sure I'd regret that" Ludwig hummed in agreement. Belgium and The Netherlands, while friendly, would make sure Arthur would never dare look in Luxembourg's direction again.  
  
"So... I am a tall blonde, matching your type, that could realistically be in a relationship with you? Which would be the perfect excuse? Instead of just saying you wanted to work on paperwork with me tonight?" Germany asked seing Arthur's blush deepen.

Arthur hesitated "Well... I mean it wouldn't be believable to do paperwork with you for the whole evening right? They would think we were sleeping together anyway." Arthur continued explaining his reasoning to the very confused German.

"Ludwig, you are incredibly smart, hardworking and not afraid to keep us older nations in line-" this time it was Germany that felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "-you are an admirable person who I have a deep respect for and you know... You are quite easy on the eyes" He rubbed his neck once more before admitting "It wouldn't be too strange in the eyes of the others, and even those who know me, for me to be dating you" Arthur finished not looking at the German.  
  
Flustered by that confession Germany loosened his tie a bit, It wasn't everyday an ex-world power complimente you and told you he wouldn't mind dating you. They both weren't looking at eachother before saying:  
  
"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Do you maybe want to go on a date with me sometimes?"  
  
Asked exactly at the same time they both had to laugh. Arthur felt like a teenage boy all-over again. Germany smiled. "I must admit Arthur, that I find you quite handsome as well and that the way we work so well together has always been something I appreciated immensely. So... what I mean to say is... is that yes, I would love to have dinner with you tonight, help you with that paperwork and maybe have a repeat of that earlier kiss." Germany smiled kindly and Arthur had never noticed how kind and lovely those blue eyes could look.  
  
"Ofcourse and if everything goes well we might see about making that thing you said to France come true." Arthur smirked.

Arthur's breath hitched as he visibly saw Germany's eyes darken. "Hmmm, yes that seems agreeable."

\---

For the first time since centuries the most productive member in the meeting room wasn't Germany or Britain as they were both stealing glances and dreaming away like teenage boys with a crush. France thought it was completely unprofessional. Oh, he was glad both his friends were finally going to get laid, but this behaviour was just embarassing. He still couldn't quite wrap his head around it. He wasn't jealous, really. Ok, maybe a little bit. He just wished he could be a fly on that wall. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! It's a rarepair so if you like it give me some kudos and comments ;)


End file.
